An Investigation Hindered!
by KH777
Summary: The gang comes across a young man who is blocking a crucial passage to their investigation! How can the good Professor solve this?


This is a _Professor Layton and Blast of Tempest_ fan fiction. Btw, this is based in the second chronological trilogy but Emmy is there as she has returned as the Professor's assistant.

The three of them were off another investigation, speaking to residents everywhere they went. Their search had brought them to one place that could only be reached by one route. Said route currently had a young man blocking the entrance; and a scary looking one at that. His size was a bit broader shouldered than average but his build was logical. He bore somewhat small, piercing red eyes and small hoop earrings on his ears. His hair was dirty blonde and extended all the way down his neck, curling up at the ends. This young man had on light blue jeans and black knee-highs with red laces, and a slated red shirt that had a v-neck and a slight collar. A puffy-looking yellow and black (black at the top and yellow at the bottom) coat lay discarded on the floor next to him.

"I guess we'll have to speak with him." Emmy said.

"I don't think he's going to move, Emmy…" Luke pointed out.

"Perhaps, but it is always worth a try." The Professor added.

The three of them walked over to speak with him. He looked right at them.

"Who the heck are you?" He asked with a suspicious, gruff voice.

"My name is Hershel Layton, is there any way that we can be granted passage through here? You see-"

"No."

"C'mon! You could have at least let the Professor finish his sentence!" Luke piped in; irritated at his rudeness.

"And you could have not annoyed me with stupid questions."

"Hmph!" Luke grunted.

"Is there any way we can pass through here? It is crucial that we do so." The Professor added.

"No."

"C'mon! Isn't there anything that we could do for you? Solve a puzzle or something?" Emmy insisted.

"Why the heck would I allow you through because of a puzzle?"

"Because puzzles are awesome, of course!" Luke grinned. The young man rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Now, I would really like to be left alone."

"Alright. Luke, Emmy, let us leave for now."

"Alright." Luke gave in begrudgingly, totally glaring at the young man who was ignoring him. The three of them left to discuss.

"Geez, he was so rude!" Luke said.

"Why does he care if anyone enters that passage anyway?" Emmy inquired.

"That's exactly what I was thinking about Emmy." The Professor said. "If we can figure out why he is blocking it, then perhaps we can coercive him."

"Hmm… But why would he be blocking it?" Luke thought.

"Let's think about that, Luke." The Professor said. "What is down that route?"

"Well, we need to talk to Gregory, and he's down there…" Luke replied.

"But what else is there?"

"Just houses right? Maybe a store or two?" Emmy answered.

"Exactly. There's nothing there worth hiding so we can ascertain that it is most likely for a personal reason."

"But how are we going to figure it out if it's something personal?" Luke questioned.

"That may be-"

But before the Professor could finish his sentence, they heard the young man from earlier exclaim something in another language.

"Yoshino! Doko ittai wa anatada?!" (Yoshino! Where the heck were you?!) _( from Google Translate)_

They couldn't make out a word that he said but he sounded ticked off but not extremely so. Curious, the three of them turned around to see him conversing with another boy about his age but quite considerably smaller. He was not blocking the passage anymore.

"C'mon Professor! Let's go while he's distracted!" Luke exclaimed. Luke and Emmy started going while the Professor looked over at the two of them for a few more seconds in concern and then followed them.

"Sumimasen, Mahiro." The other boy replied. He then looked at all the stares from around them. "Wareware wa, shikashi eigo de hanasu hitsuyō ga arimasu..." (We should speak in English though…) _(Also from Google Translate)_

"Fine." Mahiro replied. "Did you get it?"

"Yep."

Yoshino produced a small box from under his coat.

"Good job." Mahiro smirked, taking the box from Yoshino and hiding it in his shirt pocket.

Yoshino was a small boy with a logical frame. He had auburn brown hair, with criss cross pins in it, and went about halfway down his neck. His green eyes were larger than Mahiro's but not too big. He wore a blue coat, with a white shirt under it, that had a low collar and processed belts that held the coat closed. Yoshino's jeans were a tan-ish gray and he wore black knee-highs.

"Mahiro… I don't feel very good…" Yoshino said.

Mahiro hadn't noticed how pale his face was until now.

"Geez, Yoshino, you should sit down!"

Yoshino held his head a little as Mahiro directed him to a bench.

"Do you have any water?"

'No, but I'll get you some. Don't move."

Yoshino nodded slightly and Mahiro went off to get him some water.

…..

"Hmm…" The Professor mumbled.

"Thinking about the boy from earlier?" Emmy asked.

"Yes I am; I'm a bit concerned about the young man he was talking to."

"He was kinda angry at him for some reason…" Luke said. "If would have helped a lot if he had spoken in English…"

Their conversation was interrupted when two figures walked into their vision. It was the two from earlier except Mahiro was wearing his jacket now. Yoshino was drinking water from a bottle.

"Feeling better?" Mahiro asked.

"Mm. Much."

"Good."

Mahiro looked over at the three of them for a split second, and then ignored them. Yoshino looked over that direction.

"Something over there?" Yoshino asked.

"No. Nothing important."

Yoshino was kinda suspicious but let it go.

"I really am sorry, I took so long…"

"It's fine."

"And I should have taken better care of myself…"

"Yoshino, you take way better care of yourself than I do. I'm always the one messing up."

"No, that's not true."

"Excuse me." The Professor stepped in. He wanted to know why he had blocked the entrance earlier but didn't seem to care now. It might help their investigation.

"What?" Mahiro asked, turning back to snarky mode.

"May I ask why you were blocking the passage earlier?"

"Mahiro! You can't block passages like that!" Yoshino said.

"I can do whatever the heck I want."

"You're in a bad mood today."

"It's your fault."

"Ah…" Yoshino's face grew sheepish. "I'm sorry about this. It was my fault for taking so long."

Luke and Emmy were surprised by how kind this young man was. After all, he seemed to be friends with Mahiro.

"That is quite alright. But why is it that you didn't want anyone to pass through until he returned?"

"You ask way too many questions. Yoshino, let's go."

Mahiro was clearly annoyed and started off.

"W-wait a second, Mahiro!"

Yoshino tried to follow after him but tripped and fell down. Mahiro stopped and backtracked over to him.

"I'm sorry…" Yoshino said, picking himself up from the ground. Before he could stand up, however, Mahiro extended him a hand, which Yoshino took gratefully.

And then they left as quickly as they came. Leading the Professor to question why he was blocking the entrance and why was he here now? Some mysteries, one never learns the solution for.

 _Fin_

 _And don't worry, Mahiro and Yoshino end of getting back to their world and the Professor solves the investigation._


End file.
